Refresh
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: Seharusnya masa sekolah menjadi masa menyenangkan bersama teman-teman, bukannya menjadi mainan mereka yang bersikap layaknya preman. Akankah datang hari dimana aku tidak perlu lagi berjalan mengendap dan bersembunyi? [warn: bullying theme, slash MxM]


_Kami hanyalah hewan lemah._

_Berada dalam strata terendah dalam piramida makanan._

_Yang diburu, dikuliti, lalu dicabik hingga menjadi belulang._

_Yang menjadi bulanan para mereka yang tangguh dan kuat._

_Kami adalah rusa._

_Yang diburu sekumpulan macan._

_Yang kemudian akan dipersembahkan pada para anak kelaparan._

_Dan kami terbuang._

_Tanpa ada yang berani menolong kami._

**.**

**KuroBasu** **(c)** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Refresh ch 1 © cnbdg1709141653**

**Warning: bullying theme, slash (sho-ai), penggunaan 'saya-kamu gue-loe', typos**

**.**

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Kapan semua pengejaran ini akan berakhir?_

_Saya lelah!_

Itulah yang Furihata mantrakan dalam benak.

Terus berlari di antara lorong-lorong panjang. Tak memedulikan geraman kesal yang ia peroleh setiap kali bahu kecilnya membentur bahu lainn ataupun kertas-kertas ujian yang berceceran karena tertabrak olehnya.

Yang ia harapkan hanyalah tempat bersembunyi. Menghilangkan volume tubuhnya dalam ruang tak terjamah hingga tak perlu digapai paksa oleh mereka.

Mereka yang tak bosan menginjak-injak dirinya. Memaksa melaksanakan perintah bila ingin terus dapat melihat mentari bersinar.

"Hei, Kou-chan mau kemana?"

Disuarakan dengan nada manja dari salah seorang siswa pengejar bertubuh jangkung. Seringai kejam nan keji tak hanya menciutkan si surai cokelat yang ia kejar, namun pula sebagian besar murid yang tengah berlalu lalang menikmati istirahat tengah hari.

Furihata tidak tahu siapa dia ataupun mereka. Ia tidak mengenal siapa pun di sekolah yang baru ia diami satu semester ini selain teman sekelas. Ia nyaris selalu sendiri, tanpa kawanan.

Naas dan sungguh tak beruntung.

Furihata tak sengaja memergoki mereka di salah satu toilet pria di lantai 1 tengah asyik menghisap kepulan nikotin. Mungkin dari pandangan terkejutnya, mereka menangkap wajah baik-baiknya akan berani melaporkan tindakan nakal pada pihak sekolah.

Namun tampang baik-baik dirinya tersbut sebetulnya lebih banyak menampilkan mimik takut.

Mana berani seorang Furihata melapor tindak melanggar aturan sekolah.

Langkahnya kian dipercepat. Tak memedulikan gedoran keras dari dada kiri, tak peduli dua paru yang memohon oksigen, juga tak peduli pada kaki yang sakit memaksa istirahat.

Furihata memalingkan wajah ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa pun, akan tetapi jelas terdengar beberapa pasang kaki berderu mengejar di belakangnya. Horor.

Tak jauh di posisinya berada, ia menemukan toilet pria. Terdapat tulisan "TOILET TIDAK DAPAT DIPERGUNAKAN" di pintunya, namun ia tetap masuk untuk bersembunyi, berharap ia tak ditemukan.

Namun siapa berkata ia tidak akan menemukan sesosok lain di salah satu bilik di dalamnya yang tak sengaja Furihata masuki?

_Hantu kah?!_

Nyaris saja berteriak, bila tak terdengar nada-nada cemooh memanggil dari luar toilet.

"Ck! Kemana anak kelas satu tadi, hah?"

"Mana gue tahu! Bukannya loe yang lari paling depan?"

"Kou-chan~, loe dimana? Ayo kita mengobrol sebentar~"

"Apa dia masuk ke toilet pribadi si Hime-kun?"

"Hah~? Toilet berhantu ini maksud loe? Mana mungkin anak pengecut model Furi berani masuk ke sini!"

"Ya sudah, kita cari di tempat lain. Gue yakin dia tidak jauh dari sini."

Selang beberapa detik, derai tawa serta langkah kaki terdengar menjauh.

Furihata yang sesaat hendak menghembuskan napas lega, jelas batal melaksanakannya karena mendapati tatapan datar serta dingin dari sosok di hadapannya.

Furihata bersemu.

Cantik. Jelas ia bukan hantu karena tidak tembus pandang.

Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat. Iris aquamarine serupa dengan helaian lembut rambut. Tubuhnya mungil, jelas lebih dibandingkan Furihata yang notabene salah satu siswa bertinggi badan normal Asia. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian si pemilik tinggi 170 adalah paha mulus yang tengah memangku sebuah kotak bekal berisikan serpihan bento.

_Glek!_

Sesaat ia menjadi seorang _pervert_. Bagaimana tidak bila yang ia temukan adalah gadis se—

Eh? Walaupun tidak dapat dipergunakan, tetapi ini kan tetap toilet pria. Mengapa ada siswi di dalamnya?

"Saya harap kamu tidak memandangi saya terlalu lama. Kamu mungkin menyesal nantinya."

Gadis tersebut menutup kotak bekal, membungkusnya kembali dengan sapu tangan, lalu bangkit dari toilet duduk yang menggantikan posisi sebagai kursinya tadi.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dalam bilik sempit, menyadarkan Furihata bahwa mata mereka berpandangan dengan posisi yang nyaris sejajar.

Biru bertemu cokelat, bagaikan langit bertemu tanah.

"Maaf ... tapi saya tidak mengerti. Kenapa ... kamu ada di toilet pria?"

Tak langsung menjawab, ia justru menarik tangan Furihata dan mengarahkannya pada dada si aquamarine.

Datar. Tidak ada daging kenyal di sana.

"Bukankah pria sudah seharusnya masuk ke toilet pria?"

Langkahnya pelan ketika ia meninggalkan Furihata dalam kebingungan. Punggung tak begitu lebarnya tegap, namun terlihat rapuh dan kesepian. Rok abu-abu khas sekolahnya berkibar, memperlihatkan kain hitam celana dalam serta bentukan otot bagian paha dan betis yang banyak terlihat pada laki-laki.

"Ma-maaf!" Furihata kembali memanggilnya sembari merogoh isi dalam tas guna mencari celana olah raga yang pagi tadi ia gunakan pada pelajaran olah raga.

"Ini. Sudah saya pakai, tapi kalau kamu tidak keberatan kamu bisa menggunakannya."

Hanya wajah datar dan tatapan penuh kerahasiaan yang diperoleh.

"Tolong jangan berbuat baik pada saya. Kamu hanya akan mencari musuh. Mereka akan membulimu.

"Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada saya."

Pintu pun berderit menutup, meninggalkan kebisuan di belakang.

_Jadi, itukah sebabnya ia makan siang di dalam bilik toilet serta mengenakan rok?_

.

_Aku menemukan kawan rusaku, yang akan menemani dalam pelarian para pemburu._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>see u next time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf malah nambah MC lagi! Seminggu++ ke depan aku ga akan ketemu my Toshi, jadi ngebet buat tema yg sudah lama ingin kubuat. Ini aku pastikan slash romance, alias sho-ai. Siapa2nya blm bs aku janjikan karena memang masih menggalau. Kalau ada yg mau kasih masukan, _monggo._

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!


End file.
